


leave me your name

by writingkilledreality



Series: cold coffee and kissing heroes [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad, Sad Ending, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: "Kid Flash, my knight in shining armor," she spoke teasingly. She pulled him closer, her lips ghosting past his. 
"Please don't leave me," he muttered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're gonna leave me, aren't you?"

She packed her bag, her clothes in neat little piles beside the small backpack she had out. She didn't own much, all of her belongings could fit into one small backpack and a duffel bag. Most of the things in her duffel bag was just her art tools and small knickknacks that she's collected over the years. Once doing a final look around the room she was currently using, she zipped her bags shut and slung them over her shoulders. Her door slid open as she set off down the hall. She was hoping she could slip out without anyone knowing, but considering every honorary Titan was there, she doubted she would get out carefree. The halls were dark and quiet as she tip-toed down them, careful to avoid bumping into anything. _Maybe everyone's asleep_ , she thought hopefully. She crept into the ops room, grabbing the few things that she had left in there. She shoved them into her bag before searching around for her favorite book that she had been rereading for the millionth time. She let out a quiet shrill of annoyance as she remembered leaving her book on the roof where she was reading earlier. She had gotten way to comfortable. She sighed before marching out of the ops room and up to the roof. The door to the roof creaked on its hinges as she placed her bags down, propping the door open. She grabbed the book from it's spot on the ledge of the roof, checking it for damage. The pages were worn and yellowing, water stains covering almost every page, but it had been like that for years. She checked the cover, aging, dull coffee stains spread across the glossed paper like a map to a place she's never been to. A small rip ran along the binding. Her fingers traced the creasing as she remembered the day the book ripped. The HIVE five had just moved in together. Jinx, having been the only girl, was constantly messed with. Billy Numerous had snatched the book from her hands and played keep away with his duplicates and the other HIVE five members. Jinx kept her temper under control, but as soon as Billy ripped her book, she lost it. She ended up exploding the hideout and from that point forward no one messed with her. She smiled fondly at the memory. She paused from her inspection, feeling a presence behind her. She turned around, readying herself to fight, but relaxed when she saw a certain speedster leaning in the door frame. 

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she tried to slow down her racing heart. He remained silent as he looked down at his feet, or more importantly her bags. "What's wrong?" She reached out to him, but he moved out of her, glancing up at her with glassy eyes. 

"You're leaving?" Kid Flash questioned, hurt obvious in his voice. 

"Kid," she began. 

"You're packing your bags Jinx! There's no hiding it or lying your way out of it," he shouted at her as he moved away from the door. Jinx looked down, her free flowing hair covering her face . "You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" Jinx looked up at the boy as a single tear rolled down his face. 

"I'm protecting you. Everyone's here at the Tower because the HIVE Five want revenge on me. I'm can't let anyone get hurt because of me," she whispered. 

"We don't need protecting. _I_ don't need protecting," he said as he grabbed one of her hands. "Now please, come back inside, you don't have to do this alone." 

"I bear it so they don't have to," Jinx forced out as she fought back tears. 

"Jinx," he cried desperately. 

"I'm sorry Wally," she choked out as she swiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. She reached out, pulling off his mask. She took in every single one of his features, etching them into her memory. She memorized the curve of his face, the way his cheekbones molded into a marble statue when he smiled. His eyes, filled with pools of tears, reminded her of the ocean, a rich blue on a calm day. She took every single freckle to memory, the constellations sprawled across his cheeks. She etched the soft curve of his lips into her memory, drowning herself in the memory of his kiss. Jinx smiled slightly, resisting the urge to wipe away the tears on her face. 

"I love you,Wally. Wally West," she said. 

"Jinx, you can't leave. The HIVE will find you," Wally spoke softly. 

"I have to protect the people I care about. This is my battle," she muttered. 

"What about the people who care about you?" he asked, "We want to protect you too." A silence filled the air as Jinx finally wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jinx-" 

"Octavia," Jinx interrupted, "My first name's Octavia, Jinx is my middle name." 

"Octavia," Wally said, stretching the name out in strange syllables. A goofy smile spread across his face as he looked up at her. "Octavia Jinx West. Octavia West, sounds pretty good if you ask me." Jinx rolled her eyes, the serious look she had staying on her face. Wally sighed before his eyebrows knit together.

"You're telling me your name because you think I'll never see you again," he realized. 

"Wally, do you know what they do to traitors in the HIVE?" 

"I won't let them," he said sternly. Jinx placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking softly against his warm flesh.

"Kid Flash, my knight in shining armor," she spoke teasingly. She pulled him closer, her lips ghosting past his. 

"Please don't leave me," he muttered. Instead of answering, Jinx pressed her lips to his. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered against his lips. Jinx put her hand to his chest and summoned as much power as she could. With a strong hex to the chest, Kid Flash was down for the count and Jinx was on her way to another city. 

* * *

He opened his eyes the harsh morning light blinding him. A sadness hit him as he remembered why he was out there. He sat up, catching a glimpse of something on the ledge of the roof. He got up and stared at the red rose. He picked up the tiny folded piece of paper and read it before heading back inside. 

_Octavia West does sound nice._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
